heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Einar Imperium
Among the rolling hills of Lindesfarme lays the heart of Einar's Empire, a gorgeous, gold-domed palace, built on the shimmering surface of Mirror Lake. The splendor of that site is unmatched in all of Valhalla; the very air glows with the golden image reflected off the water. A long bridge, lined with rows and rows of golden arches, leads out to the palace. Under each and every arch stand two bronze-skinned Kyrie, members of Einar¹s elite Imperium. Every member of the Imperium is loyal, disciplined, and altogether exceptional. They stand alert at their posts, their dual blades crossed upon their chests. Covering their faces are varied masks made from the same extraordinarily pure gold used in the building of the palace, mined from the nearby hills. Enter the valley unbidden and you¹ll find yourself quickly surrounded by an entire legion of these soldiers. Fail to turn back, and they¹ll not hesitate to cut you down where you stand. Stats *Life: 1 *Move: 5 *Range: 1 *Attack: 3 *Defense: 3 *Points: 140 *Figures Per Squad: 3 Abilities Double Attack: When each member of the Einar Imperium attacks, he may attack one additional time. Stealth Flying: When counting spaces for the Einar Imperium's movement, ignore elevations. The Einar Imperium may fly over water without stopping, pass over obstacles such as ruins. When a member of the Einar Imperium starts to fly, if he is engaged he will not take any leaving engagement attacks. Synergy *Empress Kiova: Gift of the Empress Being Kyrie units that follow Einar, The Einar Imperium may benefit from Empress Kiova’s Gift of the Empress ability. *Marcus Decimus Gallus: Soldier Leadership As Soldiers, The Einar Imperium may benefit from Marcus Decimus Gallus’ Soldier Leadership movement bonus ability. *Marcus Decimus Gallus: Soldier Attack Enhancement As Soldiers, The Einar Imperium may benefit from Marcus Decimus Gallus’ Soldier Attack Enhancement ability. *Atlaga the Kyrie Warrior: Kyrie Leadership As Kyrie, The Einar Imperium may benefit from Atlaga's Kyrie Leadership movement bonus ability. *Sacred Band: Disciplined Army Defense Bonus Having a "Disciplined" personality, The Einar Imperium are compatible with the Sacred Band's Disciplined Army Defense Bonus. Behind the Game The Einar Imperium have the highest Point Value of any Heroscape Squad. Strategy These soldiers are extremely good front-line fighters. Their stealth flight ability allows them to slip past enemy ranks quickly and get behind castle walls. Their double attack power makes them strong foes. Use them to take down castle archers or guards, simply flying away if overpowered.﻿ Boost them with Kiova, Marcus, or Atlaga or better yet all three if you are playing a game big enough to support all these units. Marcus and Atlaga can give the Imperium a plus 2 movement and as they already move 5 (one more then normal Kyrie﻿ Squads) this gives them a move of 7 making them remarkably fast, especially with their stealth flying powers. Kiova works better when using the Imperium defensively, allowing you to reroll their non-shield defense dice once, however this power only has a range of 5 spaces, and since she doesn't bond with them, this isn't very useful for an assault. Category:Einar Category:Kyrie Category:Common Squad Category:Dawn of Darkness